All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You
by knaxzerim
Summary: Ootori Kyoya se alejo de su mejor amigo tras ser despreciado por su padre, una noche se encuentra con una joven desconocida que le regala la mejor noche de sexo de su vida; sin embargo esa noche no es la parte mas importante de esta historia.


All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You

Heart

Hace muchos años escuche esta canción, no tenia la intención de hacerlo, pero hacienda Zapping en la TV me encontré con el video en el canal VH1, no me pareció nada del otro mundo hasta que escuche los coros de esa hermosa morena que miraba a la cámara como si quisiera que le entendieran en la situación en la que se encontraba. Debo decir que las canciones que cuentan historias son mis favoritas, pasando desde las clásicas del rock en español hasta aquellas que son en idiomas que no conozco y que de pronto me transportan al lugar donde la historia más corta de una vida se cuenta en medio de acordes y coros.

Tiene mucho tiempo que n escribo algo nuevo, quienes me conocen en la web saben que hace tiempo doy largas a mis historias y las dejo de lado por meses enteros, no es que no desee terminarlas es simplemente que desde hace unos años la inspiración me deja por eternidades; y justo ahora después de haber compartido un bello momento con una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida quiero escribir algo nuevo.

Pero estoy corta de ideas, y escuchando All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You, recordé mi intención primaria de escribir una interpretación de esta historia en un fanfiction.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día había comenzado para Ootori Kyoya como muchos otros, el celular había sonado cerca de ocho veces antes de que el sueño pudiera abandonar sus ojos, estaba agotado después de toda una semana de trabajo, y lo peor, era que aun no terminaba. Tomo el celular en la mano y miro la pantalla, era aun temprano, las seis menos cuarto, y sus compañeros de trabajo estaban histéricos por su repentina desaparición, Morinozuka y Haninozuka eran dos ejecutivos habilidosos pero les costaba trabajo asentar sus ideas en planes estructurados.

Su estricta educación en el Japón les había convertido en las maquinas perfectas de trabajo, y sin embargo la constancia no servía de mucho en la nación de las barras y las estrellas; era necesaria habilidad, y en especial mucha malicia. Los negocios en este lugar eran agresivos y cambiantes.

Arrojó las mantas fuera de su cuerpo y se encamino a la ducha, dos horas y media de sueño no era suficiente para mantenerlo funcionando durante mucho tiempo, asi que debía ayudar a su cuerpo de alguna forma, tomo la ducha mas fría que recordaba en cinco años y con cuidado eligió el traje y la corbata que usaría para la junta de ese dia; el destino de su equipo de trabajo dependía de los resultados que se mostraran esa mañana a la junta directiva.

No contaba con mayordomo como en la vieja mansión de su padre en Japón, y agradecía la austeridad con la que había vivido en los últimos años, después de haber pasado toda su vida a la sombra de su familia, el hacerse de un nombre en el nuevo mundo le llenaba de satisfacción, en esta parte del mundo no pelearía contra ninguno de sus hermanos y tampoco se tendría que rebajar a atender las necesidades de su avaro padre.

Mori y Hunney habían optado por acercarse a él cuando sus vidas se comenzaron a volver monótonas y aburridas a la sombra de sus propios patriarcados, cuando Hunney tuvo que conocer a su prometida y ver que se trataba de una chica con grandes ojos azules y cuerpo de bollo relleno de crema, escapo como alma que lleva el diablo al otro lado del mundo, seguido por su mejor amigo y sirviente leal.

Se habían conocido en el instituto y por cuestiones estratégicas, todos conservaban los datos de todos, la academia Ouran era una de las instituciones mas prestigiosas del país del sol naciente y solo unos cuantos privilegiados podían jactarse de ser egresados de esa institución sin ser catalogado como un advenedizo.

El que hubiera renunciado a las ventajas de su apellido y dejado de lado las normas de su familia que le obligaban a estudiar medicina para después administrar alguno de los hospitales y laboratorios de la misma, le repelía desde siempre; no porque se sintiera incomodo en una sala de operaciones, sino mas bien por que él era un hombre de negocios; alguien que gustaba de pasar su tarde en medio de hojas de calculo, pantallas con noticias, y graficas con variaciones de microsegundos.

Su formación en la academia de Ouran le había beneficiado con la apertura a universidades que mas que hacerse sólo de alumnos, deseaban ser enlaces estratégicos para las empresas del futuro, con su apellido y una subvención minúscula que le dispendia su hermana mayor logro ingresar a una MBA y hacer valer cada centavo de la beca que la escuela le dispenso después de haber aprobado el examen de admisión; no creía que él hubiera llegado a solicitar una apoyo de esa clase, cuando en su natal país, contaba con la plaza para la escuela superior de medicina, dónde ni siquiera tendría que presentar examen.

Dos años y medio de estudio, dos mas de becario en empresas mediocres, y su gran despliegue en Wall Street le garantizo clientes y capital para iniciar con su propia consultora de negocios, en cinco años se había hecho de renombre y ya casi nadie mencionaba su relación con la famosa familia de farmacéuticos del país del sol naciente.

S us colegas se habían acercado al saber de su éxito, ambos junto con otros tres chicos y él habían formado una especie de club de citas en sus épocas de colegiales, él administraba el capital de la agencia y logro hacer que el capital le sirviera para realizar varios movimientos importantes en la empresa de su padre, aunque al haberla poseído por instantes supo que las medicinas y los hospitales merecían a un dueño que amara el negocio.

Antes de la graduación escapo y no supo que fue de ellos, salvo por algunos correos electrónicos y las noticias de su país, recordaba con nostalgia a su mejor amigo, si es que podía llamarse así a su principal alianza empresarial en Japón, un rubio medio francés que amaba la cultura y que tras hacerle la corte a una abuela tradicionalista había logrado colocarse como el principal heredero de la fortuna Suou, una de las mas grandes y variadas de la isla.

Llego a la junta con cinco minutos de anticipación, sus socios se habían quedado en la oficina rematando algunos puntos que aun no estaban claros, pero que con un poco de trabajo resultaron ser los mas importantes, ambos tenían la cara de alguien que desea una cama y cuatro o cinco noches de sueño, y aunque el mostraba un aspecto un poco mejorado, por el baño y la ropa limpia, acepto con gusto la estafeta y los envió a descansar, él se haría cargo de la junta y procuraría llevar la cuenta a la empresa.

Los clientes eran representantes de una empresa de desarrollo de autos eléctricos que esperaban impulsar sus ventas tras las recientes caídas del precio del petróleo, uno de los grandes detalles era que a pesar de que sus autos no consumían gasolina, si requerían de hidrocarburos para su fabricación, asi también para su comercialización, fueron cinco horas de discusiones cordiales y preguntas repetitivas, pero al final obtuvo la aceptación de la mesa directiva y la firma de un contrato de relevancia para su empresa. Al salir de la sala de juntas sólo Morinozuka le esperaba con un abrigo y una gran taza de café, que acepto y con un gesto le indico al estoico japonés que se tomara un dia libre y que iniciarían con las actividades del proyecto después de eso.

S ubio a su auto y encamino por la carretera, sin un rumbo fijo, la ciudad estaba atestada de autos asi que tomo una de las salidas laterales hasta los suburbios y dejó que el tiempo pasara bajo las ruedas de su automóvil, con el pasar de las horas el cielo se encapoto y una tormenta se desplomo por el camino, con algo de temor se acercó a una estación de servicio buscando gasolina y un refrigerio.

Al salir de la pequeña tienda atendida por adolescentes vio en la parada de autobús a una joven bajo una sombrilla que apenas le hacia frente a la tormenta; sus compatriotas normalmente habrían pasado de lado y dejado que la chica se las arreglara como pudiera para conseguir transporte, sin embargo la influencia de la cultura occidental en su carácter era demasiado, asi que se acerco con algo de timidez.

_buenas noches señorita, ¿Espera a alguien?

La joven negó con la cabeza y continuo mirando al camino, sus ojos estaban como perdidos en algún punto de la ciudad y sus manos se aferraban fuertemente al mango de su sombrilla.

_sin animo de ofenderle, podría acercarla a su casa.

_usted vive por aquí cerca

Comento ella con una voz suave pero firme, Kyoya busco el rostro de ella entre las luces de los autos y se sorprendió de encontrar a una joven con rasgos japoneses y unos preciosos ojos castaños, su cabello largo y castaño caía por sus hombros en una lisa cortina de finos hilos color chocolate.

_no, en realidad sólo pasaba por aquí

_me parece curioso que ambos estemos en este lugar haciendo exactamente lo mismo

_¿Hace poco llego al país, señorita?

_un par de meses, aun me siento perdida con el idioma, pero creo que me las arreglo bastante bien

Comento ella seria, pero con un deje de coquetería que le pareció atípico en una chica japonesa, quienes normalmente no eran tan abiertas a los coqueteos.

_en ese caso, fue un gusto

Comento, retirándose discretamente por un lado de la parada de autobús, ella le dedico una segunda mirada y le sujeto de la manga del saco.

_mi departamento esta muy lejos de aquí, y las noches de tormenta siempre me han causado temor, sería mucha molestia si le pido me acompañe a un hotel para que me guarezca

El moreno no entendía la situación, pero no podía dejar que ella se quedara en medio de la calzada justo cuando una tormenta como nunca se avecinaba. Subieron a su auto y él busco un hotel suficientemente adecuado como para acogerlos a ambos, con el temporal no se animaba a tomar la carretera por muchos compromisos que tuviera en la ciudad.

En el camino la chica le conto que estaba de visita en el país con unos amigos, tras su graduación de la universidad, y que ella se había alejado de ellos para conocer los caminos rurales por su cuenta, sin saber cómo se había extraviado y termino atorada en la estación de servicio esperando por un autobús que tal vez no pasaría.

Ella había estudiado en la universidad publica de Tokio, ahora estaba esperando pasar los exámenes de ubicación laboral para iniciar su ejercicio como abogada, un trueno a lo lejos la tensó y un quejido suave escapo de su garganta, sus manos temblorosas le indicaban que ese temor del que ella había hablado no era una mentira.

Una hora después, llegaron a un establecimiento de estilo posada garaje, como los conocidos hoteles de amor de Japón, sólo que este era del tipo familiar, dónde un padre y sus hijos se hospedaban cuando acudían a un parque temático o algo por el estilo. Solicito dos habitaciones, pero el encargado le notifico que no había mas que una habitación libre, al ser una noche de tormenta, los viajeros de la carretera habían optado por no arriesgarse en el camino; sin embargo le aseguraba que las habitaciones tenían dos camas y muy bien podían descansar los dos en espacios completamente independientes.

La castaña encogió los hombros y acepto la tarjeta llave de la habitación, alegando que así ahorrarían, después de todo ella pagaría su mitad de la habitación, con un gesto Kyoya se negó a aceptar su dinero, alegando que no era de caballeros el hacerlo.

_gracias entones

Llegaron a la habitación tal como lo había indicado el recepcionista era una habitación sencilla con una cajonera, dos mesitas de noche y dos camas individuales, ella retiro las sabanas de la cama, las sacudió y después las coloco nuevamente sobre el colchón, golpeo un poco las almohadas y realizo la misma acción con la otra cama.

_uno nunca sabe cuanto tiempo llevan estas sabanas colocadas en el mismo lugar.

Se retiro el abrigo húmedo y dejo los zapatos en la entrada de la habitación, a la usanza nipona, él que ya se había olvidado de esa tradición también los coloco al lado de la puerta. El destello de una luz enceguecedora dejo la habitación en medio de una espesa penumbra, ya que la corriente se había interrumpido, Kyoya sintió a la joven arrojarse a su pecho y aferrarlo como si su vida dependiera de él.

Aturdido trato de alejarla un poco abochornado por la situación, pero un nuevo relámpago hizo que ella se aferrara aun mas a él, y entendió que a pesar de ser dos desconocidos esa noche ella necesitaba de apoyo y consuelo para enfrentar su temor.

Espero a que hubiera un nuevo momento de calma en medio del estruendo de la lluvia y se sentó en la cama con la mujer en su regazo, como si se tratara de una niña comenzó a palmearle un poco la espalda y a pasar suavemente los dedos desde el cuello hasta la cintura, un palmo más allá de esa parte comprometería su caballerosidad, sin embargo en esa posición podía sentir cada parte del cuerpo de ella, una figura pequeña y suave, como hecha de fino lino, su cabello castaño casi como el de chocolate, brazos pequeños y frágiles, acorde con sus orígenes nipones, los ojos contrario a lo que era de suponerse, eran grandes y cubiertos por espesas pestañas, que elevadas por mascara daban la impresión de la mirada de una muñeca.

La tormenta arrecio y la joven no podía calmarse ante el destello de un relámpago tras las cortinas, y el temblor de su cuerpo cada que el restallido del trueno inundaba la estancia, hacia que en ocasiones su agarre fuera demasiado fuerte como para estar reprimido en ese pequeño contenedor, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, o si en verdad la tormenta se detuvo lo suficiente como para que ella se durmiera o se calmara, simplemente la sintió relajarse en sus brazos y agradeció a quien fuera que estuviera escuchando por el pequeño favor.

Su frente estaba sudorosa, y los brazos de él acalambrados por el esfuerzo de mantenerla apretada contra su cuerpo, la recostó en el colchón y se apresuró a l cuarto de baño por una toalla húmeda para refrescar la frente de la chica.

No estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de nadie, ni tampoco que nadie cuidara de él, por lo que se mantuvo un momento en el umbral del baño para poder mirar a la chica dormida en la cama donde se supone él tenia que dormir, la había colocado a la altura de las almohadas y su cabello se desparramaba por la funda de color crema, un nuevo destello de luz le dio la señal para acercarse y el resonar del trueno lo alcanzo prácticamente a un paso de la joven, que ante el sonido abrió los ojos.

_dios mio

_tranquila, ya paso lo peor, o eso espero.

Él le acerco la toallita a la frente y ella se dejó hacer, había caminos de sal en sus mejillas y un poco de sangre en su labio, de una ocasión en la que se mordió sin querer, parecía que los relámpagos le recordaban algo terrible y eso la descomponía.

Su fragilidad y la forma en cómo se acurrucaba en su pecho ante la luz de los relámpagos, le hizo desear tener a su lado a alguien como ella, lo de menos era conocerla con el tiempo, podía ser una gran empresaria o una estudiante, se había mostrado en su momento mas vulnerable, y si era capaz de soportar su terror con tal entereza nadie sabía de lo que esa menuda mujer era capaz, no lo pensó realmente, el simplemente acerco sus labios a la coronilla de la joven y esta se tensó un poco, se removió para devolverle la mirada y Kyoya la encontró sin remordimientos.

No espero la negativa de ella, y beso sus labios, que tentadores se movían anticipando una protesta, fue delicado y suave con su caricia, esperando que ella entendiera que no era su dese violentarla, simplemente que era un hombre como cualquiera con sangre en las venas y deseos que se habían visto incitados con su presencia en esa habitación.

Felizmente la castaña le devolvió el beso con algo de temor al principio, los relámpagos iniciaron nuevamente con su siniestro concierto lo que provoco nuevos temblores en el cuerpo de la joven, Kyoya esperando hacer algo bueno por ella comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y la recostó suavemente en el colchón y retiro las medias de sus piernas, la aglobada falda de algodón se había recorrido hasta los muslos, lo suficiente para mostrar sus piernas pero no para faltar a su pudor, una peculiar forma de que el azar jugara con el deseo del normalmente taciturno moreno.

Dedico una mirada a la chica bajo el, sus ojos parecían perdidos en alguna otra parte pero su sonrisa apenas disimulada le incito a continuar, no se esmero en proporcionarle caricias o imos, su deseo era completamente animal, y esperaba que ella entendiera que esa noche no pasaría de eso, una noche en la que ambos habían coincidido, y nada mas.

Sus besos recorrieron el cuello de ella mientras sus manos se encargaban de buscar entre la tela de la ropa una abertura a la piel que ansiaba probar, los relámpagos hacían que su cuerpo se tensara, pero ante la inminencia del trueno él la cubría de besos Y buscaba entre el agitado pecho el calmar su temor con su presencia.

Comprendió que tal vez debiera tomar a su favor el miedo de ella, así que actuando antes que la naturaleza, encontró su centro con una mano habilidosa y le palpo por encima de la ropa interior, la tibieza de su sexo le incito a continuar con sus caricias distrayéndola del sonido de los relámpagos y truenos de la tormenta, la habitación de ilumino nuevamente y pudo tener una mejor visión de ella, con la ropa desarreglada, el cabello revuelto y desparramado en la cama, su rostro sonrojado y los ojos completamente fijos en su cara.

Aun no se había quitado los anteojos, y veía lo hermosa que era en esa posición tan vulnerable, imagino que al volver la electricidad y darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba le pediría apartarse, sin embargo ella tomó su rostro y le atrajo a un beso, tan feroz que incluso a él le sorprendio la reacción de ella, una chica que al principio se había mostrado tímida y cauta, respondió con voracidad y se permitió ceder el terreno para que le retirara la camisa por encima de la cabeza mientras sus pantalones se bajaban hasta sus muslos.

Con delicadeza, tomo las caderas de ella y najo sus bragas despacio una prenda de fino encaje negro que traslucía su intimidad de forma coqueta; le acaricio nuevamente por sobre el corto vello castaño de su monte de venus, sintió el aroma de su feminidad en la nariz y no dudo en tomarla en su boca.

No supo si ella se había sorprendido de su acción y por eso había arqueado la espalda, o si un nuevo relámpago había resonado en la lejanía, pero lo que supo es que ella disfrutaba de sus atenciones como pocas amantes lo habían demostrado en el pasado.

Ella era franca con sus reacciones, demostraba su placer con suaves murmullos y cadenciosos movimientos de cadera, envistió con su lengua en su centro mientras le acariciaba con el pulgar, le resultaba erótico esconder su rostro entre las piernas de la joven que aun no se había retirado la ropa.

Husmeaba por debajo de la falda de la chica como un colegial.

Sintió su estremecimiento, la tensión de sus piernas y escucho un suave gemido que abandonó su garganta, una palabra tal vez un nombre que no alcanzo a escuchar, levanto el rostro cubierto por su humedad y los ojos oscuros de deseo.

Ella temblaba y su miembro palpitante pedía a gritos un alivio inmediato, se encaramo nuevamente sobre encima, entre sus piernas anunciando su deseo, frotó la pelvis contra su humedad y la tela de sus pantalones fue un consuelo pobre en comparación de la tierna caricia de sus sexo.

Inicio suaves empujes contra ella mientras hurgaba en su blusa para liberar sus pechos, podía notar los pezones erguidos por debajo de la suave blusa, abrió el escote a su máximo aprisionando sus brazos al costado mientras se deleitaba con la visión de sus pequeños pechos a su disposición.

_eres hermosa

Inicio un camino de besos desde su oído, por su cuello y clavícula hasta que pudo apoderarse de uno de sus pezones, acariciándolo con la lengua mientras continuaba con sus embates para saciar su inatendido sexo.

El instinto completamente adueñado de sus acciones, dictándole que debía disfrutar de ese cuerpo suave en todas las formas posibles, sin embargo su parte mas racional, le recordaba que debía ser cauteloso, que no debía dejarse llevar por el momento.

Temía a las consecuencias.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada cuando ella con algo de esfuerzo libero su miembro, y le tocó suavemente, no con expertiz pero si con la seguridad de quien ah echo eso antes. Levanto el rostro de su seno buscando su mirada.

Lo que encontró fue maravilloso, una sonrisa suave y ojos cálidos color chocolate que le pedían seguir adelante, el suave roce de sus labios contra los propios y su mano dirigiendo su iniesto sexo contra la suavidad de su interior.

Fue su turno de gemir y estremecerse, su cuerpo era tan calido y suave, se amoldaba a su alrededor con tanta suavidad que le resultaba doloroso el respirar, sentía su cuerpo al borde del climax por el simple hecho de encontrarse en su interior.

Deslizándose despacio le dio tiempo de recuperar el control y no hacer el ridículo en ese momento, un nuevo destello en la ventana anuncio que la tormenta aun no terminaba, pero aparentemente ella ya había superado su temor y se entregaba a él con abandono y pasión.

Sólo cuando el trueno resonó haciendo eco en la noche y ella se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies llevándolo a un punto casi inalcanzable de placer, pensó que nunca en su vida encontraría a una mujer como la que ahora se mecía en sus brazos.

Envidiaba de cierta forma al bastardo que la tendría para toda la vida y compartiera su lecho en esas noches de tormenta tan llenas de matices y recuerdos.

Sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y sus caricias cada vez mas erráticas, buscaba sus labios con ansia y la acunaba contra si como un hombre hambriento, disfrutando de ella, de esa noche que se grababa a fuego en su piel.

La sintió desvanecerse en sus brazos, y su deseo explotar en su interior como los relámpagos que atronaban en el exterior, ver luces frente a sus ojos y su cabello caer en desorden sobre su frente.

Saciado y tembloroso dejo su cuerpo cubrir el de ella en un abrazo, no era de la clase de hombres que se acurrucan con una cita de una noche, pero ella era diferente, por alguna razón ella no era una mas.

Durmieron un rato, y aun presa del deseo la engatusó para repetir su encuentro previo, ahora sin la intervención del miedo a la tormenta, ella se entrego a él dejando claro que disfrutaba tanto de recibir placer como de darlo, Kyoya cansado se desmayo en la cama casi al borde del alba abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña.

Lo despertó el sonido del celular, su alarma sonaba a las siete de la mañana sin importar el dia de la semana, aturdido por el ruido busco el aparato en la mesa de noche pero no lo encontró, parpadeo un poco al encontrarse en un lugar extraño, sus anteojos habían sido colocados en el buró del lado izquierdo, los coloco en su cara y espero encontrar a la joven de la noche anterior a su lado, pero no había nadie, busco alrededor de la cama, en el tocador y los buros pero no encontró nada que le indicara que la chica había estado ahí o que deseara contactarse con él nuevamente.

Se sintió levemente descorazonado ante la idea de no poder contactarla, pero asi ocurría a veces con citas de una noche, asumía que no deseaba explicaciones de lo que había pasado y prefirió poner tierra de por medio.

Kyoya lo entendió asi que tras tomar una ducha y liquidar la cuenta tomó su auto para regresar a la ciudad, sumergirse en el trabajo siempre lograba distraerle de cosas tan mundanas como el deseo sexual, asi que haría lo mismo que hacia siempre, sumergirse en su trabajo, crear cuentas y generar mucho dinero para sus clientes.

La cuenta recién adquirida requiro de muchas estrategias de estabilización, jugadas financieras arriesgadas y la inyección de capital gubernamental, pero pudo lograr su compromiso de duplicar las utilidades del año anterior y generar una mejora en el ciclo del flujo de efectivo, logrando que la empresa se volviera mas rentable que en un inicio.

Tuvo algunos traspiés cuando tras diez meses de trabajo, sus socios se comportaran de forma extraña y le pidieran permiso para volver a la isla.

_puedo saber ¿Porque la premura?

_no se si lo recuerdes, pero Tamaki Suou será dado de alta en unos días

_no sabia que se encontraba enfermo

_su padre esta llevando la situación en secreto, tu padre esta ayudando con el tratamiento y mantiene todo muy bien resguardado

La mención de su familia, y en especial de su padre, logro que perdiera el interés de inmediato, trato de convencerlos de que no se fueran, alegando una gran carga de trabajo, pero los dos se negaron ah abandonar a su amigo en ese momento.

_deberías venir, él te recuerda con mucho cariño

Comento el rubio de estatura baja, él y el heredero de los Suou habían sido buenos amigos, compartieron dos de los tres años de instituto, y tras una pelea a puño limpio ambos terminaron siendo inseparables, cuando su padre le repudio y le dejo a su suerte, Tamaki había tomado los fondos de su club en la escuela y se los había dado como retribución por el gran trabajo que había realizado en el host club de la academia ouran.

Se mantuvieron en contacto por meses, pero cuando la mala fortuna le hizo perder más de la mitad de ese capital, no tuvo la cara de llamar a su viejo amigo y decirle que había fallado, una ocasión hace ya casi cinco años, el rubio le había enviado un mensaje de texto.

"Amigo Mio, me caso con la mujer mas maravillosa dell mundo, espero puedas venir a mi boda"

Pero no respondio el mensaje, y mucho menos acudió a la ceremonia, sabiendo que esa acción había fracturado para siempre la relación de amistad que les había unido en su tierna juventud; no busco nuevamente al que en su tiempo llego a considerar su mejor amigo, por eso es que hora al saber de su enfermedad, cedió a sus socios la oportunidad que él se había negado de acercarse a la persona que mas le había importado y de quien había recibido mas apoyo.

Esperó a que ellos partieran a la isla, y a tener una noche libre de trabajo para llamar al viejo numero que aun guardaba en la agenda de su teléfono de ultima generación.

El timbre sono dos veces antes de que una cantarina voz tomara la llamada.

_¿Kaasan?

_¿Cómo te encuentras Toosan?

_Kyo_kaasan, pensé que te habias olvidado de mi, me dejaste morir de amor por ti por muchos muchos años

_lo lamento mucho, Toosan, no me sentía digno de llamarte

_eso no tiene importancia, ahora estas haciéndolo, y eso me alegra

El sonido de un llanto lejano extraño un poco al moreno de jos negros, y aun así una tenue sonrisa se posó en sus labios al escuchar la confirmación de una familia para su viejo amigo.

Charlaron por horas, y el sueño le rehullo durante todo ese tiempo recuperando viejos recuerdos y llenándose de las anécdotas mas alocadas que solo Tamaki Suou podía contar, le contaba acerca de su bebé un niño de cabello castaño y ojos café oscuro, casi negro que jugaba con una cobija de osos gruñones, la manta tenia la imagen del muñeco favorito de Tamaki, un oso que termino extraviado una tarde en que habían realizado una fiesta de té en el viejo club de anfitriones.

_sólo a ti te gusta ese peluche gruñón

_me recuerda mucho a ti, kaa_san

El llanto lejano del bebé interrumpió el comentario del rubio medio francés, por lo que Kyoya decidió dejar al padre primerizo atender sus obligaciones.

_será mejor que le atiendas, o no te dejara en paz

_tienes razón

Comento el joven del otro lado de la línea, escucho ruido de movimiento y la respiración algo agitada del bebé, se despidió feliz de saber que a pesar de los años, su amigo no le había olvidado; la mañana siguiente le encontró taciturno y pensativo, no podía imaginar a la esposa de Tamaki, ¿Cómo sería? ¿Se traaria de una joven heredera? O ¿Tal vez de una super modelo? Su amigo era un hombre con un atractivo tal que podía tener a sus pies a cualquier clase de mujer.

Y sus reflexiones le recordaron esa noche con la joven castaña, hace mas de un año que había ocurrido y guardaba el recuerdo con cierto morbo y alegría, había compartido su cama con algunas otras jóvenes después, pero esa chica había marcado un hito en su vida.

Recordar sus estremecimientos, y suspiros lograba empalmarlo en segundos como si de un adolescente se tratara, y sin embargo nunca hizo nada por averiguar nada acerca de ella, no conocía su nombre y tampoco de que parte de Japón venia, podía ser que le mintiera o podía ser que le dijera la verdad y aun asi se mantuvo ocupado por tres años mas.

Hasta una madrugada que su socio Morinozuka le llamo.

_Tamaki entró en crisis, vamos a Japón

Durante todos esos años, se había mantenido al tanto de su amigo, una extraña enfermedad que había heredado de su madre, le había enviado al hospital en varias ocasiones, tratamientos experimentales y cirugías innecesarias habían convertido a su alegre amigo del instituto en un joven debilitado y demacrado.

Sabia por sus charlas con el rubio que había perdido todo su cabello y era tan delgado como un esqueleto, sólo a él le confesó tener miedo de su muerte y de lo que ocurriría después de ella, no deseaba dejar a su esposa desamparada y mucho menos a su hijo.

Kato Suou era un niño alegre y lleno de curiosas peculiaridades, había aprendido a caminar a temprana edad y hablaba fluidamente el francés y el japonés, el dia de su segundo cumpleaños llamó a Tamaki y él le comunico al niño, sus palabras le resultaron curiosas, "Kyo_chan monnami"

Le recordó a esas época en la que él y Tamaki eran sólo ellos dos; sus socios se mantenían en contacto con la esposa del rubio y ella les informaba acerca de las crisis que el rubio pasaba y que ni por asomo le mencionaba en sus llamadas; había preparado un ticket abierto a Japón para ellos tres.

Sabiendo que al recibir la confirmación de cualquiera de los mayores, la situación de Tamaki ya era irreversible.

El viaje fue tenso, los tres viajaban en un avión comercial en primera clase, pero en asientos tan separados que era imposible verse los unos a los otros, nadie quería decir nada acerca de lo que pensaban encontrar en la isla, y él no deseaba pensar en el reencuentro tan cruel que tendría con el joven que recordaba sano y alegre.

Al aterrizar se sorprendió de encontrar a los herederos de la casa Hitachii, dos jóvenes que habían cursado el instituto un año atrás de él y su amigo francés, ambos pelirrojos habían sido uno de los objetivos de Tamaki como anfitriones para su club, él estuvo presente los primeros meses cuando se unieron a la peculiar plantilla de jóvenes apuestos, hasta que tuvo que alejarse.

_¿Kaasan?

Pregunto uno de ellos, el que tenia la voz mas aguda, asintiendo les comunico su incapacidad de diferenciarlos.

_que clase de madre, no puede distinguir a sus hijos gemelos uno de otro

_una que escapo de casa con los ahorros de papá

Respondió sonriendo, ante la pregunta del mas insolente de los gemelos, la reunión fue medianamente emotiva, al saber que los cinco se encontraban en ese lugar y en ese momento para presenciar los últimos momentos del hombre que había echo posible su amistad.

No le sorprendió que su amigo estuviera internado en un hospital de su familia, era prácticamente imposible que le atendieran en otro sitio, ese lugar era administrado por su hermano mayor, el neurólogo y probable heredero de la fortuna Ootory.

En la sala privada de la habitación, el padre de su amigo miraba el reloj moverse como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, no se sorprendió de su llegada, y les sonrió.

_él quiere hablar con ustedes

Comento el hombre que en solo un año, se veía como un anciano, curiosamente, su tez ajada, no desmentía el brillo lejano en sus ojos, una esperanza que seguía viva en su corazón y que a pesar de la situación le mantenía cuerdo. Primero ingreso el grupo completo, la visión de un joven extremadamente delgado y palido rompió su recuerdo del pasado.

Se esperaba el rostro de la enfermedad, pero no así, su amigo moriría, y aunque la fecha exacta no era conocida, se podía deducir que estaba muy próxima. Su hermano entro a la habitación con una tabla de papeles, tras dedicarles una mirada de recelo, les indico que debían salir, Tamaki no se encontraba bien, como para soportar la presencia de tanta gente en su habitación.

_Kyo_kaasan, ¿Puedes quedarte un momento?

El moreno asintió y desdeño completamente las indicaciones de su hermano, se acerco a la cama mientras su amigo le tomaba la mano con dificultad.

_en la cómoda se encuentra mi testamento y última voluntad, cuando mi testamento se lea no quiero que estés presente, pero por favor un año después de mi muerte quiero que abras ese sobre y le muestres la carta a mi esposa cuando consideres que sea el momento adecuado.

_Tamaki

_sólo confió en ti para esto, sé que es mucha responsabilidad o quizá mucha molestia, pero mi amada Haruhi y mi querido Kato no merecen lo que esta pasando, ella no sabia nada, hasta después de casarnos y aun asi nunca me reprocho nada.

El moreno de lentes asintió y sujeto la mano de su amigo, tomó los documentos y los guardo en el bolsillo interior de su americana, tres días después Tamaki murió en esa misma cama, con su esposa al lado sujetando su mano.

No fue al funeral.

Él era un hombre practico, no quería despedir a su amigo, no quería ver a la muerte de cerca y mucho menos fingir ante la esposa de Tamaki que su ausencia no le dolía, mirar por primera vez al pequeño Kato y decirle que él había sido el mejor amigo de su papá en el instituto y que después de muchos años de ignorarlo se acercó a él por compromiso y recuerdos que no sabia que extrañaba.

D os semanas después del funeral, sus socios le enviaron un correo electrónico cediéndole todos los derechos de sus acciones y pidiéndole por favor les comunicara acerca de la penalización que correspondía pagar por dejarle el trabajo tirado. Un mensaje que Kyoya que no respondió, y que se convirtió en un deposito de algunos millones de dólares por indemnización y pago de servicios profesionales a los dos jóvenes empresarios.

Se mantuvo al corriente de lo que ocurría en su país, su padre le contacto seis meses después del fallecimiento de Tamaki, solicitando sus servicios para ampliar sus negocios, él acepto a cambio de una participación igualitaria en la mesa directiva del consorcio familiar.

Una venganza fría que saboreó en soledad, bebiendo una copa de wisky junto su fotografía de instituto del segundo curso, la única dónde su amigo y él salían juntos, dónde una cámara inmortalizo la sonrisa del medio francés.

La fecha del fallecimiento de su amigo le fue recordada el dia 15 de abril del 2016, la ciudad de Kumamoto, en el sur de Japón, provoco tanto daño en la isla que las noticias internacionales se inundaron de referencias acerca del número de muertos y de la cantidad ingente de refugiados y necesidades de ayuda que se lanzaban a los connacionales eran de carácter obligatorio, tomó un jet privado y llego a su país natal en menos de un día, realizo llamadas y obligo a su padre a prestar servicio médico a toda clase de personas que lo requirieran, así no contaran con seguro de gastos médicos, sus hermanos le reprocharon la decisión pero acataron la orden.

Le tomo cerca de 10 días al país estabilizarse, las personas regresaron a casa, entre la pena y el alivio; los daños materiales se calcularon en millones de dólares, pero tras atender a los damnificados por el desastre, recordó una promesa realizada un año atrás, buscó los documentos en su caja de seguridad y leyó el documento que Tamaki había escrito para él.

Llamó a Morinozuka, de sus antiguos socios era el mas racional, al segundo timbrazo el hombre atendió la llamada.

_Morinozuka

_soy Kyoya, necesito un favor

Pidió la dirección de la esposa de Tamaki.

No hubo negativa para su petición y esa misma tarde viajaba a bordo de un auto de seguridad a la que en su momento fue la casa familiar de su amigo fallecido. La casa era mitad Tamaki, mitad otra persona, veía la calidez de los acabados franceses en el pórtico, mientras que el tatami y el descansillo para los zapatos era completamente influencia de alguien tradicionalmente japonés, había un auto pequeño en la entrada y a su parecer era un auto completamente eléctrico, como los que estaban saliendo al mercado recientemente.

Tocó el timbre, pero nadie atendió, indico a su chofer que se retirara y que le llamaría cuando fuera necesario, dos horas y media después, un niño se acercó corriendo al pórtico dónde él se había sentado, tras esperar de pie por mucho tiempo.

U n niño de sedoso cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos castaños, un niño sonriente que al mirarlo en la puerta de su casa se comportó cauteloso, pero educado le dedico una reverencia y le saludo.

_buenas tardes, señor

_buenas tardes

Respondió él, sorprendido por el pequeño, se acercó a él mirándolo de reojo en un gesto que había visto reflejado en espejos durante muchos años.

_soy Ootori Kyoya

_¿Kyoya?...¿Kyoya_kaasan?

Pregunto el niño con una luminosa sonrisa, que le recordaba con dolor al difunto Tamaki.

_si

Asintió con el corazón en un puño, no podía desviar los ojos de pequeño, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando una voz, que sólo lo había acompañado en sus recuerdos llamo al pequeño a su lado.

_Kato, no vuelvas a hacer eso

La joven de la estación de servicio, la chica que le tenia miedo a las tormentas y a los relámpagos, la joven que había esperado encontrar algún día para darse una oportunidad de formalizar, era la viuda de su mejor amigo.

_¿Haruhi Suou?

Preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta, la vio esconder a su hijo tras ella, protegiéndolo de una verdad que ante su visión se confirmó. Y muchas de las palabras de Tamaki en sus llamadas le volvían a la cabeza.

_¿Quien eres?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

_mamá, es Kyo_kaasan, el kaasan que papá llamaba en Estados Unidos

Respondió el niño ante la pregunta aterrada de su madre, ella estaba aterrada, podía verlo en sus gestos, y también en el tono de su voz, podía ser estoica y aparentar calma ante su presencia, pero su voz la traicionaba. Kyoya sonrió triste por la situación, recordaba esa noche con detalles borrosos, recordaba el miedo de ella y su pasión, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza pensar que esa noche había sido imprudente y no se había cuidado.

_Tamaki, me pidió entregarte esto

Extendió el sobre.

Ella lo tomó y sin previo aviso, Kato se acercó a Kyoya abriendo sus brazos, el mayor se agacho al nivel del niño abrazándose a él como si fuera un salvavidas, como si fuera su único puerto seguro y por un instante una lagrima solitaria escapo por sus ojos.

_tu papi dice que eres el mejor hijo del mundo

Al levantar la vista, ella también lloraba ante las palabras de la carta que Tamaki le había dejado.

Tal vez una parecida a la suya.

"Querido Kyoya:

Mi mejor amigo, espero cumplieras la promesa que pretendí pedirte al momento de entregarte esta carta, cuando leas estas líneas, ya debió haber transcurrido un año de mi muerte; nos conocimos siendo un par de niños y sé que tú, eres el único que puede tomar este tema con la serenidad de la racionalidad.

Mi amada Haruhi y mi amado Kato son mi mayor fortuna y mi peor pecado, engatuse a mi esposa con promesas que no sabía si podía cumplir, le prometí amor y felicidad, le prometí pasión y fidelidad, pero no pude cumplir, mi amor y felicidad se agotará el día que cierre los ojos al mundo por última vez, le destrozare el corazón y no puedo hacer nada por ella; mi niño crecerá con el recuerdo de un padre enfermo y con el tiempo, tal vez no sea capaz de evocar mi rostro en su memoria.

Si para el momento que puedas leer esta carta aun no haces una vida en familia, te pido que veles por ellos, a la distancia o siendo una presencia constante en su vida, sólo no les dejes desamparados de nuevo, siento que el frágil corazón de Haruhi, no lo soportaría. Preséntate ante ella y dile que siempre supe su secreto y que la amé mucho, y que no estoy enojado con ella, que fue la mujer de mi vida y mi amor para siempre; dile a Kato que lo amé que es el mejor hijo del mundo"

Fin.

 **All I wanna do is make love to you**

It was a rainy night

When he came into sight

Standing by the road,

No umbrella, no coat

So I pulled up along side

And I offered him a ride

He accepted with a smile

So we drove for a while

I didn't ask him his name,

This lonely boy in the rain

Fate tell me it's right,

Is this love at first sight

Please don't make it wrong,

Just stay for the night

All I wanna do is make love to you

Say you will you want me too

All I wanna do is make love to you

I've got lovin' arms to hold on to

So we found this hotel,

It was a place I knew well

We made magic that night.

Oh, he did everything right

He brought the woman out of me,

So many times, easily

And in the morning when he woke

All I left him was a note

I told him

I am the flower you are the seed

We walked in the garden we planted a tree

Don't try to find me, please don't you dare

Just live in my memory,

You'll always be there

All I wanna do is make love to you

One night of love was all we knew

All wanna do is make love to you

I've got lovin' arms to hold on to

Oh, oooh, we made love

Love like strangers

All night long

We made love

Then it happened one day,

We came round the same way

You can imagine his surprise

When he saw his own eyes

I said

Please, please understand

I'm in love with another man

And what he couldn't give me

Was the one little thing that you can

All I wanna do is make love to you

One night of love was all we knew

All I want to do is make love to you

Come on, say you will, you want me too

All I wanna do is make love to you

One night of love was all we knew

All I want to do is make love to you

Say you will, you want me too

All night long ...

 **Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor**

Era una noche lluviosa

Cuando él llegó a mi vista

Parado en la calle,

Sin paraguas ni saco

Entonces me paré a su lado

Y le ofrecí un paseo

Él aceptó con una sonrisa

Y conducimos un rato

No le pregunté su nombre,

A este muchacho solitario en la lluvia

El destino me dijo que está bien,

Esto es amor a primera vista

Por favor no pienses mal,

Simplemente quédate por la noche

Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor

Di que si, tu también me deseas

Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor

Tengo brazos amantes para contenerte

Así que encontramos ese hotel,

Era un lugar que yo conocía bien

Hicimos mágica aquella noche

Oh, él hizo todo bien

Él sacó a la mujer fuera de mi

Muchas veces, suavemente

Y la mañana en que despertó

Todo lo que le dejé fue una nota

Le dije

"Yo soy la flor, tu eres la semilla

Hemos caminado en el jardín y plantado un árbol

No trates de encontrarme, por favor no te atrevas

Simplemente vive en mi memoria,

Tu siempre estarás allí"

Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor

Una noche de amor fue todo lo que conocimos

Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor

Tengo brazos amantes para contenerte

Oh, oooh, hicimos el amor

El amor como desconocidos

Toda la noche

Hicimos el amor

Luego sucedió un día

Nos encontramos en el mismo camino

Puedes imaginar su sorpresa

Cuando lo vio con sus propios ojos

Le dije

Por favor, por favor comprende

Yo estoy enamorada de otro hombre

Y lo que él no podía darme

Fue la única y pequeña cosa que tu puedes

Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor

Una noche de amor fue todo lo que conocimos

Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor

Vamos, di que si, tu también me deseas

Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor

Una noche de amor fue todo lo que conocimos

Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor

Vamos, di que si, tu también me deseas

Toda la noche


End file.
